robogamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Dandelion
Dandelion was a Hobbyweight robot built by Team Daisy that competed in ROBOLympics 2004, and the 2004 RFL Nationals. It was an invertible, six wheeled, red, yellow, and blue triangular shaped robot armed with a vertical flywheel. Dandelion performed decently in competition, winning the Bronze in 2004, however it failed to perform in following competitions, and was retired after the 2004 RFL Nationals. Robot History ROBOLympics 2004 Dandelion's first match was against Remus. This fight started with Dandelion coming out of its corner, and almost immediatly delivering a hit to the side of Remus. It repeated this a few times before Remus attempted to slam Dandelion into the wall, but wound up getting itself stuck. This allowed Dandelion to attack Remus, knocking it free. After more hits from Dandelion, Remus got under Dandelion, and slammed it into the wall where both robots got stuck, causing the match to be paused to unstick the robots. After the match resumed both robots charged out of their corners, however Remus got stuck under a floor seam, and Dandelion attacked it from the rear. After several more attacks by Dandelion, a driving error by Remus caused it to wedge itself under the wall again. Dandelion attacked Remus, freeing it again, but also immobilizing the left half of its drivetrain. Dandelion then delivered a few more small hits before delivering yet another large one, this time sending Remus flying into the wall. Dandelion then continued delivering small hits to Remus, which kept driving into the wall before Dandelion's weapon broke. Now without an active weapon, Dandelion turned around, and slammed Remus into the wall. Dandelion's disc then started working again, and it attempted to free Remus, however once it had freed its opponent it became clear that Remus had stopped working, and was counted out. This put Dandelion into the next round where it faced Snitch. It won this match, and advanced to the quarterfinals where it faced Scratch. It won this match as well, and advanced to the semifinals where it faced Solaris. This match started with both robots colliding weapon to weapon, with Dandelion popping Solaris into the air. Solaris retaliated by delivering a massive hit that sent Dandelion flying, and landing upside down. Dandelion then attempted to get away, but Solaris followed this up with another hit, sending it flying again. Solaris followed this up with four more hits, each one sending Dandelion flying. Dandelion then went weapon to weapon with Solaris, this resulted in Dandelion's weapon quitting. Now weaponless Dandelion attempted to shove Solaris, which simply sent it flying instead. However shortly after this, Solaris's weapon stopped working as well, and the rest of the fight became a shoving match dominated by Solaris. Dandelion lost the resulting Judges decision, putting it in the loser's bracket final where it faced Mr. Shadow. It lost this match, and was eliminated from the competition, taking home the Bronze Medal. 2004 RFL Nationals Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 4 *'Losses:' 4 Honours Category:Article Stubs Category:Hobbyweight Robots Category:Hobbyweight Bronze Medalists Category:Hobbyweight Semifinalists Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with equal amounts of wins and losses Category:Robots from Colorado Category:Combat Robots Category:Battle Beach Competitors Category:Motorama Competitors Category:Robots Armed with vertical flywheels Category:Robots that debuted in ROBOLympics 2004 Category:Robots That are no longer competing Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Competitors Category:ROBOLympics 2004 Non-Returners Category:American Robots